DomiNations Ally Wars Tournaments
'DomiNations App Game' DomiNations is an epic combat strategy game of advancement, exploration, and conquest from legendary game designer Brian Reynolds (Civilization II, Rise of Nations). Choose your Nation from among the greatest civilizations of the world, and lead it to ultimate victory throughout all of human history – from the Stone Age to the Space Age! Build a capital city, train your army and dominate rival Alliances to become the most powerful ruler on the planet! DomiNations Ally Wars Tournament A tournament in which alliances are required to submit photos (screenshots) of their previous and current world wars to compete against other alliances. A group of alliances will fight each other within an organized structure in order to get a general idea of the skill level of each alliance. This structure involves the creation of a bracket in which alliances engage each other in battles until only one alliance remains. A group of alliances will be selected through a ranking system. Alliances will be ranked according to the number of stars earned over the number of possible stars in World War. This is calculated over a course of 4 consecutive wars to get a ratio score or Rank score. The alliances with the highest rank scores will be placed into brackets closest to their alliance size. There should be 2-3 bracket sizes (10v10 or 25v25) available per Ally War. The alliances will metaphorically "battle" by starting a World War based on their bracket size within the DomiNations app game. The main part of the tournament will be weekly eliminations from each brackets until one alliance is declared the winner. How to Participate in Alliance Wars Tournaments Basic Create an alliance or Join an alliance How to register for the Tournament First, find the specific article (post) on Facebook announcing the latest war. Then submit a photo of the last 4 consecutive wars in the comments on either forum. Please NO double entries. Important: The war sizes (# of people) are NOT being considered at the time of registration. In fact, it is recommended that all alliance members participate in World Wars to determine the strength of individual players. The alliances will have 2 weeks after the end of the last tournament to submit their best 4 wars photo (screenshot). The alliances with the highest rank scores in each bracket size will go on to the Eliminations. Below are some photo examples: TE.jpg|Tarheels Elite|linktext=Season 1 War 1 wd92.jpg|The War Dogs 92|linktext=Season 1 War 1 D2Z.jpg|Death 2 Zombies|linktext=Season 1 War 1 rb88.jpg|Riverbend Mafia|linktext=Season 1 War 1 Tournaments/Eliminations The top 8 alliances in each bracket will "Battle" by starting a World War based on their assigned bracket size within the DomiNations app game. How does it work? The alliances do NOT battle each other directly in the game. The leaders and co-leaders will opt into World War based on their assigned bracket size. They will be randomly matched according to Nexon's algorithm for World War. The scoring system: Elimination rounds will be based on these 3 parameters: 50% to Stars earned, 30% to Average destruction, 20% to Strength of Members. Strength of Members (SOM): Each member of the alliance will have an opportunity to earn 5 points for a total of 50 Team points. For this parameter, out of the 2 attacks, only the attack on the HIGHER rank opponent (OP) will count. A point is given for every star earned from the HIGHER rank OP for a possible total of 5 points. It still counts even if another member already 5 starred the base BUT it still must be the HIGHER rank OP base out of the 2 attacks. If there's only one attack, then the one attack still counts. The opponent must be no less than 2 ranks below the alliance member to count towards your SOM. What is needed? # A list of all alliance members that will be participating in the tournament. Alliances will NOT be able to add new members mid-tournament. # A photo of the war results (stars earned/total attacks/average destruction). # Photos to show ALL the members that participated and the number of stars earned by each member. # Photos to show ALL the opponent members that participated and the number of stars earned by each member. All information MUST be email to dnationsallywars@gmail.com. Eliminations will be announced every week. The alliances MUST meet all deadlines for photo submissions or forfeit the tournament. Below are some photo examples: Baked boys war.jpg F50568cd-0463-4ed7-96c4-efd024e5091a.jpg 5c842a6f-88d5-4a84-81c9-509a03d7dafe.jpg 'Rewards' Season 1 War 1: #DNationsAllyWars sponsored by Nexon. The winning alliance will receive 250 crowns per participating members in the tournament! Season 1 War 2:''' #DNationsAllyWars sponsored by Nexon. The winning alliance will receive 250 crowns per participating members in the tournament! ''Season 1 War 3''''': #DNationsAllyWars sponsored by Nexon. The winning alliance will receive 250 crowns per participating members in the tournament Similiar Topics Category:Information Category:World War